Despacito
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = Classic October 12, 2017 ( ) February 8, 2018 ( ) October 20, 2018 (JDU) Extreme Version April 5, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Clasic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = / / / (Classic) Orange (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 99 (Classic) 203 (Extreme Version) |nowc = Despacito (Classic) DespacitoALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen KitsaisFile:CelineDespacito.pnghttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYYM1d_lW3o/?taken-by=ezzahrarts |perf = Classic Nordeen Ezzahr (P1)https://youtu.be /IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=16 Marianne Campos (P2)https://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=153 Yohann Hebi Daher (P3)https://youtu.be/IjTQTVX5YKQ?t=259 Sandrina Da Silva (P4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjTQTVX5YKQ&feature=youtu.be&t=345 Extreme Version Jerky Jessyhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7T7z0A1bDsk (3:09) |from = album }}Daddy Yankee ve Luis Fonsi'nin yer aldiği "Despacito" , ve 'da yer aldıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Klasik rutin iki erkek (P1 ve P3) ve iki kadından (P2 ve P4) oluşur. Korolar sırasında, dansçılar hafif bir gece etkisine sahipler. P1 P1 kısa siyah saçlı ve sakallı bir adamdır. Sarı tişört, kare güneş gözlüğü, sarı tişört, sol bilekinde fuşya bilezik, çivit mavisi, koyu mor şort, fuşya kısa çoraplar ve koyu mor dantel ve beyaz tabanlar ile kobalt mavisi ayakkabılar giymiş pembe bir fötr giyer. P2 P2 pembe dantel ile bağlanmış iki çörek siyah saçlı bir kadındır. Yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü, kot yelek, siyah ve altın kolye, fuşya sutyen, sol bilekinde iki bilezik (mavi renk ve fuşya), mor eldiven ve koyu mor sandaletler giyiyor. P3 P3 kısa siyah saçlı bir adamdır. Açık mavi renkli bir şapka, kare güneş gözlüğü, siyah kolye, fuşya düşük boyunlu tişört, sol bilekinde kahverengi deri bileklikler, turuncu eldiven, koyu mavi pantolon ve fuşya dantel ve ayaklı sarı ayakkabılar giyiyor. P4 P4 iki dreadlocks ve küçük nane yeşil yay siyah saçlı bir kadındır. Yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü takıyor, alt kısımda saçaklarla sarı bir ürün, sol ön kolunda bir fuşya bilekliği ve sol bileğinde sarı ve fuşya bilezikler, nane yeşili eldiven, bir çift kot şort ve koyu mor sandaletler giyiyor. Despacito_coach_1_big.png|P1 Despacito_coach_2_big.png|P2 Despacito_coach_3_big.png|P3 Despacito_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı bir erkek. Gökyüzü mavi bere, siyah deri ceket, kırmızı düğmeli gömlek, altın kolyeler ve bir altın küpe, gök mavisi pantolon ve siyah ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin bir kutlama sırasında Küba'ya benzeyen bir Latin kasabasında gerçekleşir.Manzara etrafında düşen kurdeleler ve konfeti vardır. Farklı renklerde eski tarz binalar da vardır. Retro arabalar yolda sürmek. Koroda, günün saati geceye değişir. Arka planda daha uzak bir plaj. Extreme Versiyonu Alternatif rutinin arka planı klasik mod ile aynı şablonları kullanır. Tek fark, renkli ekranların onu filtrelemesidir. Filtreler öncelikle pembe, sarı ve mavidir. Altın Haraket Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ kolunuzu sağa doğru döndürün. Altın Hareket 2: Ellerinizi tutarken ön kollarınızı kaldırın. Altın Hareket 3: Sol elinizi başınıza ve sağ elinizi ayağınıza koyun. Despacito gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 DespacitoGM1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 oyun içinde Despacito gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2 DespacitoGM2.gif|Altın Hareket 2 oyun içinde Despacito gm 3.png|Altın Hareket 3 DespacitoGM3.gif|Altın Hareket 3 oyun içinde Extreme Versiyonu Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: Sol bacağınızı kaldırırken her iki elinizle sağdaki havayı vurun. Altın Hareket 2: Solunuzdaki havayı iki elinizle çarpın. Despacitoalt gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 ve 3 Despacitoalt gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 ve 3 oyun içinde Despacitoalt gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2 Despacitoalt gm 2.gif|Altın Hareket 2 oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Latin Corner * *Quartets *Latin Flavor *Crazy Carnival * *Crazy Carnival *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Extreme Version *Extreme *Extreme Moves *Cap It Off *Latin Corner *Extreme *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' , İngilizce olmayan bir sözcüğün sansür edildiği, María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), DADDY, Bonbon ve Chantaje'den sonra altıncı şarkısıdır. * , tam bir çizginin sansür edildiği yedinci şarkıdır. Bunu, American Boy, Party Rock Anthem, The Way , Bang Bang, Make It Jingle ve Kissing Strangers izler. *P4'ün saçı, Worth It (Extreme Dance Crew) ve P1'deki kızın saçları Chantaje (Metro versiyonu) P2'nin saçlarına benzer. *Twitter'da @justdancegame tarafından yapılan bir ankette '' , çoğu taraftarın Just Dance 2018'de oynayacağı, oyların% 35'ini topladığı ve Swish Swish'i (% 34), Side to Side (% 24) ile dövdüğü şarkısı olarak bildirildi. ) ve Make It Jingle (% 7) * 'da Extreme sürümünde bir aksaklık var. Rutinin sonunda, rutin sona ermeden önce arka plan beyaz olur. *Despacito, justdancegame’in resmi YouTube kanalında en çok izlenen önizlemeye sahiptir. 10 Haziran 2018 itibariyle, 3.060.432 görüntüleme sayısına sahiptir. Galeri Game Files Despacito.jpg|'' '' Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Extreme Version) Despacito cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Despacitoalt cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Despacito_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) SE8E41_22139d3b_14.png| album background (Extreme Version) Despacito banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Despacitoalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) despacito map bkg.png| map background (Classic) despacitoalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Despacito_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Despacito1024.png| cover (Classic) DespacitoALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) DespacitoALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Despacito_p4_ava.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) Despacitoalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Despacito pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) DespacitoALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) In-Game Screenshots Despacito menu.png|'' '' on the menu DespacitoLoading.png| loading screen (Classic) DespacitoCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Despacitoalt_menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu Despacitoalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Despacitoalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Despacito_jdno_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Despacito_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Despacito_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Despacitoalt_jdnow_menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu Despacitoalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Despacitoalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Despacito_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Despacito_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Despacito_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Despacitoalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu Despacitoalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Despacitoalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Despacito teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7734 (Translation: "It’s way more interesting to watch domino falling slooowly.") Despacito promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach B7830A73-E9EB-4B3B-8CB4-C7517AD7F52C.png| notification 1 Chantaje despacito jdnow notification.jpg| notification 2 (along with (Chantaje) DespacitoJustDanceNowAnnouncement.gif| announcement on Facebook Behind the Scenes DespacitoBTS1.png|Behind the scenes 1 (Classic) DespacitoBTS2.png|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) DespacitoBTS3.png|Behind the scenes 3 (Classic) DespacitoALT_BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes (Extreme Version) florian-salomez-despacito-concept-art-flo.jpg|Concept art 1 caroline-hirbec-despacito-caro.jpg|Concept art 2 Beta Elements ‏‏Despacito beta p3 p4.JPG|P3 and P4s Beta color schemes Others Despacito thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Despacitoalt_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Despacito thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Despacitoalt_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official Youtube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Despacito_Extreme_BACKGROUND.png|Background (Extreme Version) Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparision in the preview gameplays (Classic) Despacitoalt jdnow background glitch.jpeg|Background glitch in (Extreme Version) DespacitoUnlock1.PNG|Extreme Version in the Gift Machine menu DespacitoUnlock2.PNG|Extreme Version in the Gift Machine menu Videos Official Music Video Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee File:Despacito (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Despacito - Gameplay Teaser (US) Despacito - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Despacito (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Despacito (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Despacito 5 stars JUST DANCE 2018 Despacito By Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee 5 STARS (Wii) Despacito - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 Despacito 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2018 Despacito Extreme Version 4 stars nintendo switch JUST DANCE 2018 Extreme Version Despacito (Wii) Just Dance Now - Despacito (Extreme) 5 star Just Dance 2019 ( Unlimited) - Despacito extrême 5stars FULLGAMEPLAY 12900 MEGASTAR ( Kinect) Extractions Despacito - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Despacito (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Others Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US) Just dance beta despacito remix on ps3 on autodance References Site Navigation es:Despacito pt-br:Despacito en:Despacito de:Despacito Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Luis Fonsi Şarkıları Kategori:Daddy Yankee Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher Kategori:Nordeen Ezzahr Kategori:Marianne Campos